


Mentiras

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Soledad, hopeless
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Drabble BokuOi angst





	Mentiras

Sus dedos podían sentir perfectamente el material del balón. Este se deslizaba como de costumbre por sus largos dedos, incluso por los que estaban vendados, la costumbre no podía cambiarse.

Por inercia elevó el balón para colocarlo a su rematador estrella, uno de los mejores 5 del país y uno de sus compañeros de equipo en la selección nacional. También su pareja.

El balón se elevó con la curvatura, la velocidad y el efecto perfecto para ser golpeado y que hiciera un punto en el otro lado de la cancha.

Pero nadie golpeó.

Quizás si lo intentaba otra vez, pero ahora gritaría su nombre, así lo oiría y sabría que era para él.

_“Boku-chan”_

Gritó con fuerza y ánimo ese apodo tan cariñoso que le había colocado la primera vez que se conocieron y conversaron. Apodo por el que le había llamado innumerables veces, tanto en la cancha para decirle que la colocación era para él, como fuera de esta, en sus múltiples citas y durante los jadeos y gemidos provocados por sus encuentros sexuales.

Gritó y volvió a colocar a la perfección el balón. Pero de nuevo, nadie lo golpeó.

Sonrió, o mejor dicho, forzó una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro. No se podía desmoronar, no ahora.

Pero las lágrimas no escucharon su súplica y fueron abandonando sus ojos lenta y pausadamente, hasta que el ritmo de estas al caer fue acompañada por sollozos que resonaron por todo el gimnasio vacío y que debilitaron sus rodillas hasta el punto de hacerlo caer.

Se llevó las manos a su cara, tratando de detener el flujo de lágrimas presionando la parte blanda de sus muñecas, pero como siempre, estas seguían cayendo.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que le arrebataron a su novio de su lado?

¿Eran días o meses?

Por la última conversación que había escuchado, habían sido años.

Pero la gente a su alrededor mentía, él todavía no podía creer que nunca más volvería a ver esos brillantes ojos, esa deslumbrante sonrisa, que jamás volvería a sentir esos asombrosos músculos en su espalda o incluso apretar juguetonamente su trasero.

Todos le habían mentido: Bokuto diciendo que solo iría a la tienda ese día de lluvia para comprarle las golosinas que tanto quería Oikawa y por las que le había hecho hasta un berrinche. La policía que golpeó su puerta unas horas más tarde para decirle que algo había pasado y que debían llevarlo al hospital. Los médicos y enfermeras que le decían que era imposible salvarlo. Su familia y amigos que le mentían diciendo que tenía que ser fuerte, que él se había ido y que no podía hacer nada. La gente de la funeraria que le había dicho que no podría verlo nunca más.

Incluso su entrenador que había retirado su nombre de la lista de llamados y le había dado el número 4 a otra persona. Sus compañeros de equipo que le decían que debía superar la perdida. De nuevo su familia que le decía que debía buscar ayuda a un profesional para _sentirse mejor._

Y de nuevo mintiéndole, estaba el psicólogo, diciéndole que Bokuto Kotaro murió a la edad de 23 años, y que jamás volvería.

Todos le mentían, diciendo que después de todos esos años, debía volver a rehacer su vida.

¿Qué vida?

La suya estaba a la perfección, todos los días entrenaba hasta altas horas de la noche, a pesar de que lo sacaron de la Selección Nacional por “inestabilidad emocional”, entrenaba esperando a que su búho se apareciera con un ruidoso ¡ _Hey hey hey!_ Y que saltara para rematar el balón que tanto se había preocupado de ensayar.

Todos le mentían diciendo que algún día saldría de su depresión.

Él no necesitaba salir de su depresión, lo único que necesitaba era que le dejaran de mentir y que alguien le dijera que volvería a ver solo una vez más a su novio.

Bokuto era el único que nunca le había mentido, y por eso esperaba que volviera de la tienda luego de tantos años, con su golosina favorita.


End file.
